High speed video cameras are widely used for product testing, including vehicle impact testing and ballistics testing. In applications such as this the camera must be operated remotely, since an operator is not permitted in the area of the test for safety reasons. Typically, the operator may be required to remain in a safety cell with reinforced windows, so that he can see the test in progress and yet remain protected against flying debris.
High speed cameras typically include some form of textual or graphical menu display device. This display device is able to provide confirmation of the correct operation of the high speed camera, However, whilst inside the safety cell, some distance from the camera, the operator is unable to view that display device and hence cannot have confidence that the camera is operating correctly.
Relocating the display device away from the camera, and/or providing a secondary display device, provides particular challenges in the environments that high speed cameras are typically operated. For example, the use of wireless (e.g. radio) communication between the camera and a remote display device may be prohibited whereas the use of a (wired) electrical connection between the camera and a remote display device is often undesirable in view of the potential for damage by flying debris.